


A love that was never meant to be

by Dawnfighter07



Series: Welcome aboard the pain train! [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnfighter07/pseuds/Dawnfighter07
Summary: You and Byakuya Kuchki were childhood best friends, your relationship turned into a forced marriage, but after receiving special orders from the Head Captain, you decided to take the opportunity and push your feelings aside. Or did you?
Relationships: Byakuya Kuchki / reader
Series: Welcome aboard the pain train! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130300
Kudos: 1





	A love that was never meant to be

You watched your old Captain Kisuke and his assistant Tessi work their magic, you didn’t really want to see all of those people from your past but it was necessary for your mission. “Almost done Y/N!~” Kisuke sang out as he finished up his work. 

Your lieutenant looked up at you confused. “Does he not know your rank Captain L/N?”  
You smiled down at him. “He does but he does not care, plus he was my captain so he outranks me anyway.” You shrug in defeat.  
“Still, he should show you some respect.” He pouted as he stood there anxiously. 

“Oh I have the utmost respect for her! It’s just she used to be so small and cute and now she’s a full grown woman.” You could see the tears he was forcing.  
You rolled your eyes blushing a bit. “Shut it.”  
His chuckle filled the room as he walked over to you. When you met his gaze his face was dark and serious. “Are you sure that you want to let Kuchiki know you are alive? You have no idea what he will do to you.”  
You chewed the inside of your cheek, he was right of course, you had no idea what was going to happen when you met your ex-fiance again after so many years being away but orders were orders. “I don’t have a choice, I have to go get everyone to safety, I cannot ignore orders.” You forced a smile onto your worried lips and placed a kiss on his cheek. “I’ll be fine you dirty old pervert.” You walked towards the portal into the desert wasteland that you have been told is Hueco Mundo.  
“Let’s do this Tessi!” The blonde called out and you and your lieutenant watched as the portal opened. “Time to face your hell.” 

And hell it was.  
~~~  
Being a part of a royal household a lot was expected of you, find a royal husband or one will be assigned, be a perfect wife, Yada Yada Yada. It was boring, politics never interested you so you had managed to convince your father to allow you to attend the Soul Reaper Academy with your childhood best friend Byakuya Kuchki.  
You both butted heads as you excelled in your studies, you were always fighting for the top of your classes.  
You were amazing at your studies and all but what really interested you was the research and development, fighting was always going to happen when you became a soul reaper, you wish it wasn't a thing but alas it is. Kisuke came to the academy after he became captain to scope out the hot new recruit that Yoruichi wouldn't shut up about and that is how you got into the 12 Division. 

"Wait are you serious?! You got first seat immediately?!" He questioned you after a long day working. 

"Jealous? Not my fault that I showed amazing skills to my captain and I'm above you 4th seat Kuchiki." You snickered teasing him. 

"Then I'll just become a lieutenant and rank you." He glared at you as he walked you back home. 

"Sure you will, can't wait for it to happen!" You waved walking into squad barracks. You yawned as you stretched, tomorrow was surely to have more paperwork and tests to do but when you needed the extra work.

The smell of sake was strong as you walked into the main hall, everyone who stuck around was drinking and having a good time. You were just about to join them when a hand landed on your shoulder. "The Captain wants to see you." Miyuri whispered, uncomfortably close to your ear. 

"Thanks, I'll head to him now." You swatted his hand away as you dodged past your squad faking a smile, promising that you'll join them later. Knowing Kisuke you were going on to do something so easy he could do it and it would take you all night.  
You knocked on his office door lightly. “Captain?” 

“Come in!” He called to you. As you opened the door you were surprised to see your father and Lord Kuchki. You bowed before closing the doors behind you. “Well this must be awkward to see them here but we have a proposition.” He motioned to a seat.

You sat down and listened to the men talk about your future, to keep a strong royal bloodline going you were to marry Byakuya, an arranged marriage wasn’t out of the blue but to your best friend? That was odd. You took your orders like always and left the office. You didn’t want this, but your fathers rules were law. 

It stayed this way for a few months, until you were called to the Head Captains office, no one could tell you what he wanted, not even your captain. “Captain, what is going on?” 

Kisuke shrugged as he walked with you. “No idea, we just got orders to meet with him.” 

You hugged yourself as the lieutenant let you in. “Ah Y/N, welcome. Please come in.” The old man smiled at you, never a good sign. 

You both bowed. “Thank you for inviting me here. Can I ask what this is about?”

“I have a proposition for you. I know you have a wedding planned but this is very serious and important.” When you only nodded he continued. “I am forming a special squad, they are to be stationed on the human realm. They will be taking care of all of the special missions down there so the regular reapers can focus on their missions. You will be the captain should you accept.” 

You opened your mouth to speak but you were interrupted by speaking again. “You will be ‘executed’ and classified as a traitor in the eyes of your comrades, you will never be able to return here. Do you understand?” 

You had to think, you would be giving up everything here, your marriage, your life, the research and development department. “Yes sir I do. I am happy to accept.” The smile on his face scared you, he wanted you to take this and you did. 

You walked out of his office after the plan was set into motion, you didn’t even want to be in the Serieitei, so you got permission to leave. You headed to your best friend immediately. You found her walking around and threw your body on her. “Hisana.” You whine as she laughed. “I need a girls night out.” 

And so you did, you got drunk and had a great time despite what was going to happen tomorrow. “Hey I want to introduce you into someone I think he would like you.” You smirked sadly. 

“Who is it?” She raised her eyebrow at you with a smile. 

“Byakuya Kuchiki. Come on.” You grabbed her and walked her to where you knew he would be. After you introduced them you walked away with a heaviness in your heart.It was never meant to be, you knew this.  
You heard them talking, laughing, enjoying their time. Good, move on. 

You went to bed in the barracks that night, it was going to happen in the morning so you wanted to be prepared, Kisuke created the plan for you. You were to run to Sokuoku hill, where all 13 divisions would be chasing you, Kisuke would be waiting there for you to deal the final blow, he would then be tried for his crimes and replaced as well. How fun. 

You didn’t sleep that night but that didn’t stop you from performing in the plan. You got a head start before the alarm was raised, as you ran people were screaming and chasing after you, you hadn’t seen Byakuya yet which was good. Hopefully he had such a good time with Hisana that he got black out drunk and slept in to cure the hangover. 

You passed so many familiar faces, they looked betrayed and they wanted answers but you had none to give, you were a traitor. Once you got to the top of the hill you ran into your captain, he looked sad, remorseful even. He shook his head as he approached you with Benihime drawn. “This is the end of the line Y/N!” 

You couldn’t stop the tears running down your face, if he missed even by a sliver you were done for, for real this time. You had to have faith in him, you had to trust him. “I don’t regret what I did!” Yeah it was for an act but taking this on, being the one to lead a squad all on your own, giving up what happy life you could have had. You didn’t regret it really. Maybe you regret not telling him you loved him, oh well, it’s too late now. 

Something changed on Kisuke's face as he charged at you, it was surprise or maybe shock. You didn’t have time to process it as you felt the cold steel go through you, it hurt so bad. You tried to concentrate on looking dead and defeated when he spoke in your ear. “Byakuya saw, I’m so sorry it wasn’t supposed to be this way.” 

Now you wanted to die for real, he saw what happened, he heard you were a traitor. All you could do was grip onto Kisuke, the pain finally over took your conicensess and you slipped away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
You had no idea how long ago that had been, but walking through the gateway to Hueco Mundo, he was able to get you close to where the humans were so blast through was a breeze. 

It didn’t take you long to reach them, fear and anxiety were weighing heavy on your chest, if you ran into him it would be a mess. Maybe he would think he was seeing a ghost and leave you be. You approached the group of people surrounding what you were sent to protect. “Captain Unohana, I believe you received the word?” 

Her soft face turned to you with a smile, thank god she wasn’t mad. “Ah Captain L/N, yes I did. Here they are.” She stood from her crouched position and walked towards you. She was the only captain that knew you were alive. “Y/N, I should warn you..” 

You held up a hand. “No need, I know everyone who is here. It will be fine as long as we don’t run into each other. I just came for them.” Your hand motioned to the young people laying on the ground. “As usual, you saved their asses. I am appreciative of that.” 

Her smile faltered as you watched her face, then you felt a blade being pressed to your throat. “Captain!” You heard your lieutenant scream out but he was moving too slow to stop it, the familiar spiritual pressure was almost nauseating as you watched the man you once loved hold your lieutenant back. 

“I suggest you get Senbonzakura off of my throat Captain Kuchiki.” It didn’t matter how you felt back then, the only thing that mattered was the mission protecting the humans that unfortunately got trapped into going here. 

“You are just another one Aizens traps aren’t you?” He was unmoved by your appearance. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you right now.” 

Your lieutenant struggled in his hold, this had to end now. You could hear Rukia screaming at him to stop, a red haired boy tried to reason with him but it was no use. You finally mustered up the courage to swat away the sword from your throat as you approached him. “If you kill me, you will be interfering with direct orders from the head capitan himself, and you will be tried and more than likely put to death for it. Now I suggest you let my lieutenant go Byakuya, or so help me I will not hold back.” 

He never showed any fear but he did release the younger man from his grip. “You should have stayed dead.” 

You glared at him, now you knew how he really felt about you. “Sometimes, I wish I had stayed dead. Trust me.” With that you walked back to the people you were supposed to protect, the other two captains had joined at this point which was disappointing. “Hello again Captain Kurotsuchi, Captain Zaraki.” You bowed a little as you looked over the two boys. 

“Um, I don’t mean to sound ignorant.” The redhead boy spoke up as he stood. “But what is your relationship with him?” 

You said nothing as you crouched down next to the quincy, he was interesting and the last of him kind. Really you were just trying to distract yourself from your ex-fiance who was glaring holes into the back of your head. 

“They were lovers, but she died and is now back as a captain of all things. Y/N, you really have to let me run some experiments on you.” Mayuri grinned down at you. 

“Mayuri, if you touch me I will make sure you have nothing left of yourself to regenerate.” You turned to face him with the coldest stare you could give him. 

He backed away from you, he knew to be scared of you, being the first seat while he was a lower seat still scared him even now. “What do you mean you were lovers?” Rukia asked as she stood, her eyes were darting between you and her brother in law. 

She looked so much like Hisana it broke your heart. “It was an arranged marriage, it meant nothing.” The words burned your throat as you spoke. It meant something, hell it meant everything to you. 

His voice made you feel even worse about what you said. “Yes it meant nothing.” Of course it didn’t not to him. It was just an order to him. It always had been. 

“Right…” Your voice was so low, maybe even below a whisper. It had to mean nothing to you, you had to stop thinking about it.


End file.
